Si Putri Pelupa
by ChubbyPooh
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau seorang Hyuuga Hinata jadi seorang pelupa akut? Hilang ingatan hanya karna tertidur. Dan lagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke harus menghilangkan gengsi yang sudah ia junjung tinggi demi mengerti apa yang terjadi pada gadis yang akan memenuhi jalan hidupnya itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Si Putri Pelupa"**

**Warning: AU, Misstypo(s), OOC, dll.**

**Main Character: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

**-Chapter 1: Kesan Pertama-**

**.**

Tap tap tap

Kesiangan. Berkali kali peluh mengucuri pelipis dan leher jenjangnya yang putih. Napasnya **tersengal**-sengal dan saling memburu. Mata lavendernya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Memang bukan yang pertama kalinya ia mengalami keterlambatan, tapi hari ini lain.

Kalau saja hari ini bukan ulangan. Kalau saja hari ini bukan pelajarannya Iruka-sensei. Kalau saja ia tidak telat bangun. Kalau saja ia ingat kelasnya dimana... Oh –tidak, lagi-lagi hilang ingatan.

"Kelasku? Kelasku dimana? Kuso!"

Kesal. Ia kesal, kenapa denah sekolah yang ia buat susah payah bisa ketinggalan gara-gara kesiangan? Ia menoleh ke sana kemari berusaha mencari pertolongan, siapapun itu, guru ataupun murid. Laki-laki atau perempuan, tapi sayangnya nihil. Lorong-lorong kelas sangat sepi. Karena jam pelajaran sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Duk!

"I –Ittai... "

"Eh? Hinata?" Laki-laki bersurai kuning itu tersenyum ramah. Meski agak terhuyung sedikit karena tubrukannya dengan gadis itu, setidaknya ia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

_Hinata? Siapa? Seperti sering mendengar nama itu?_

Gadis itu mengambil note kecil berisi hal-hal sangat penting yang memang harus ia ingat. Di depan note kecil itu bertuliskan Hyuuga Hinata.

_Namaku! Bodoh!_

"Ah, gomen. Bisa bantu aku menemukan kelasku?" Laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

.

.

Hinata sampai ke kelasnya dengan selamat.

"Arigatou..?" ujarnya terputus

"Naruto." Laki-laki itu menghela napasnya, kecewa. Lagi-lagi gadis di hadapannya itu melupakan namanya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Nasib.

"Kita.. seangkatan atau?"

"Aku setingkat lebih atas"

"Ah! Arigatou Naruto senpai"

"Tidak perlu begitu. Kau biasa memanggilku Naruto."

"Itu tidak sopan. Bagaimana Naruto-san?"

"Naruto-kun. Kau biasa memanggilku dengan nama itu."

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Naruto-kun." Laki-laki itu tersenyum . Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata gemas. Membuat si empunya memerah dan menunduk malu.

"Ya sudah Hinata, sampai ketemu nanti," ujar Naruto. Hinata mengangguk cepat tetap pada posisi menunduk malu.

"Bye Hinata-chan!"

_Blush_

Pipinya makin memerah mendengar sebutan untuknya.

"HINATA!" Hinata menoleh ke belakang mendapati Iruka sensei menatapnya garang dan tajam. Membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Kalau saja Hinata tidak membaca name tag pada seragam guru itu, tentulah ia tidak tahu siapa yang barusan menegurnya dengan sangat galak.

"Aa, su-sumimasen sen-sensei." Hinata melirik laki-laki yang berdiri tepat di belakang gurunya. Ah, dialah sang penyelamat.

Seorang laki-laki bergaya rambut emo yang mencuat ke atas. Aneh. Dengan bentuk dan postur tubuh yang nyaris sempurna. Laki-laki itu menatap Hinata sedikit mengernyit. _Kenapa gadis itu tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda ketertarikan melihat ku. Ah bodoh nanti juga ia akan melakukannya. _Batinnya.

"Cepat masuk!" bentak Iruka. Hinata mengangguk lemah. Laki-laki di belakangnya itu mengekori sang gadis. Bahkan gadis itu menolehpun tidak. _Dasar cewek aneh,_ batinnya kembali berkomentar.

Hinata memasuki kelas dengan sedikit lesu. Semua mata yang semula menatapnya beralih menatap laki-laki yang mengekori langkah guru Iruka. Semua menatapnya kagum terutama para gadis. Hinata melangkah dengan lesu mencari-cari kursinya. Ah, lupa lagi. Ia memilih duduk dikursi deretan paling dan pojok belakang dengan sedikit terpaksa. _Mungkin ini memang kursiku._ Sedikit miris memang melihat kondisi mejanya yang dipenuhi berbagai macam catatan-catatan warna warni.

"Nah, silahkan kenalkan namamu!"

Laki-laki itu dengan sedikit acuh ia menatap sekeliling. _Lagi-lagi suasana begini._ Ia menghela napasnya dan membuangnya kasar.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya singkat. Iruka sensei melirik, setelah sekian menit tak ada lanjutan dari perkenalannya. Guru itu menghela napas. _Dasar murid tampan_

"silahkan pilih tempat duduk." Sasuke menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Posisi tempat duduk yang tersisa tinggal sederetan kursi belakang diakhiri dengan duduknya seorang gadis yang ia kenali sebagai murid terlambat. Ia bergidik ngeri melihat kondisi 5 kursi yang bisa ia duduki.

Sayang sekali, di sana dipenuhi nenek nenek girang yang dengan penuh harap meminta Sasuke memilih duduk di belakangnya.

Apa boleh buat...

Sasuke melangkah dengan sedikit lesu kearah gadis berambut indigo yang tengah mengabsen catatan catatan yang ia tulis di meja. Dan lagi ia tengah belajar dengan khusyuk, memanfaatkan perkenalan seseorang yang menurutnya tidak penting, toh ia akan lupa juga namanya nanti. Ulangan, belajar beberapa menit sebelum dimulai. Jenius, satu kata untuk Hinata.

Semua mata menatap mereka bergatian. Sepi. Hinata merasakan hawa mengerikan, jadilah ia mendongakkan kepalanya demi melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Deg

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" suara Hinata serasa tercekat saat mengetahui penyebab keheningan mencekam yang terjadi di kelasnya. "Ka-kau? Si-siapa kau?"

Sasuke mengernyit. _Dia tidak memperhatikanku? Great!_

"Hinata! Uchiha-san akan jadi teman sebangkumu mulai sekarang!" Hinata menatapnya takjub. Tapi ada yang aneh pikirnya. Ia melihat salah satu catatan yang tertera di mejanya. Iruka sensei mencoba menjelaskan.

**Teman sebangku : inuzuka kiba**

"Tidak bisa, aku punya teman sebangku." Sasuke menatapnya datar. "Kau lihat. Inuzuka kiba dia teman sebangkuku!" Hinata menunjuk catatan di atas meja. Sasuke sedikit terkejut tapi menyembunyikannya lewat wajah stoicnya.

_Dia mengusirku? Hah?!_

"Hinata. Kiba sudah pindah 3 hari yang lalu!"

"Eh?"

_Hebat! _Hinata merutuki kemampuan mengingatnya yang luar biasa. Terlebih setelah mendengar penuturan gurunya. Hinata masih terbengong-bengong, akhirnya ia memilih untuk menunduk, menahan malu sambil mencoba kembali melaksanakan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Selang beberapa detik akhirnya ia kembali fokus pada kegiatan belajarnya. Dengan acuh ia melupakan kejadian yang masih hangat di pikiran. Sasuke terdiam memilih mengamati kegiatan gadis itu dalam sudut matanya.

"Ulangan!" ucap Iruka-sensei dengan setumpuk kertas di atas meja.

Semua mendesah kesal.

"Merepotkan" Seorang berambut nanas langsung mendesah kesal.

"Tapi kan ada murid baru, _Sensei_! Mungkin dia belum belajar," seru gadis bersurai pink dengan nada seolah membela. Sedang yang dibela mendengus.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih mendengar pembelaan yang ia anggap pernyataan kalau ia bodoh. Atau alasan lain, ia menganggap dirinya di jadikan tameng agar ulangan tidak dilangsungkan hari ini.

"Kau tahu Haruno Sakura, tidak ada penundaan." Gadis itu menunduk lesu. Ulanganpun berlangsung dengan khidmat. Begitu juga denagn Hinata yang mengerjakannya dengan santai, seolah tangannya di-_design_ untuk itu.

Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan ulangan dengan lancar, iseng ia melirik gadis di sampingnya. _Boleh juga.._

.

.

Sasuke menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan bersantai di atap yang ternyata tak dihuni oleh siapapun. Sasuke kembali ke kelas dengan susuah payah saat dia ketahuan dan dirinya menjadi rebutan para gadis yang menurutnya sadis. Menarik narik tubuhnya kesana kemari seolah ia adalah adonan kue.

Sudah selesai dengan gadis-gadis liar di luar, Sasuke harus berrela-rela kembali menjadi adonan kue karena kondisi kelasnya yang tak kalah mengerikan.

Tengggg...Tenggg

Semua gadis menghela napasnya kesal setelah tahu bel berdering menandakan istirahat sudah berakhir. Sebagian gadis yang datang ke kelas Sasuke langsung lengser satu-persatu dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Huft..." Sasuke menghela napasnya, mendapati teman sebangkunya yang justru sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya beralaskan tangan yang dijadikan bantalan tidur. Sasuke melirik gadis di sampingnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Belum bangun juga. Dan lagi Kakashi-sensei belum datang juga. Sasuke menatap jengah para gadis yang tampak sedang bergosip sambil beberapa kali menatap dirinya sambil tertawa yang seoalah dijaga agar terlihat sopan dan manis. Ingin sekali Sasuke muntah melihatnya, meski itu sering ia dapatkan.

Entah angin dari mana Sasuke ingin sekali menjahili gadis di sampingnya. Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukan bolpoinnya ke meja lumayan keras. Hening. Tak ada tanggapan atau tanda-tanda akan bangun. Sasuke menendang-nendang kaki meja, Hinata mulai terusik. Sasuke yang melihat pergerakan Hinata menyeringai kecil merasa usahanya berhasil. Hinata mengeluh karena tidurnya terganggu. Setelah mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, mata lavendernya membulat lucu.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Sasuke mengernyit sempurna, menautkan kedua alisnya yang tajam.

"Kau tak mengenaliku?" Sasuke tak bisa menahan rasa kesal dan ingin tahunya mengenai gadis pelupa akut yang baru pertama kali ia temui spesiesnya. Dengan polosnya Hinata menggeleng pelan dengan ekspresi innocent anak kecil yang tidak berdosa sama sekali.

"Ada yang salah denganmu.."

"Salah? Hei, pemuda! Aku saja beru pertama kali melihatmu. Dan kau dengan enakanya mengatakan ada yang salah? Huh!" Hinata membuang mukanya ke arah jendela yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Kau...?" Sasuke menggeram sambil mendesis kesal

"Apa...hm?" Hinata menanggapinya malas, ia terlanjur kesal dengan pemuda sok kenal itu. Kini Hinata kembali memutar tubuhnya sehingga posisinya yang langsung berhadapan dengan Sasuke, menatapanya seolah menantang. Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa ia harus terjerat dengan gadis itu?

Sekian detik keduanya terdiam, harus Sasuke akui, gadis di hadapannya itu terlampau cantik. Apalagi pipi bulat yang menggemaskan dan rona merahnya. Sungguh, jika saja gadis itu tidak menyebalkan, mungkin...?

-To Be Continued-

AN: maaf kalau gaje. Fanfic ini yang pertama aku buat, jadi maaf kalau aneh atau gak suka. RnR please? Konkrit dan kritik selalu diterima! Terimakasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Si Putri Pelupa"**

**Warning: AU, Misstypo(s), OOC, dll.**

**Main Character: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

**-Chapter 2: Mengenal-**

Mata onyx bertemu permata putih. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, saling bertukar pandang. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari menjadi pusat perhatian kelas yang mendadak hening.

"Maaf anak-anak." Pintu geser kelas terbuka, tapi perhatian manusia-manusia dalam kelas tetap tertuju pada dua kepal yang masih saling pandang, "yaaah, aku terlambat lagi. Kalian tau...?" Kakashi yang baru datang melihat keanehan kelasnya yang tidak biasa hening.

Guru itu hanya menghela nafasnya berat. Merasa kehadirannya tak dihiraukan dan lebih memilih memperhatikan dua sejoli yang saling adu tatap.

"Ehm!" Kakashi berdehem di balik maskernya, berhasil. Semua tersentak dan langsung membenahi posisi duduk dan posisi mata. Begitu pula Sasuke dan Hinata –terlebih Hinata, gadis itu langsung membuang muka. Ada semburat merah di wajahnya, meski tipis.

'_Terpesona eh?'_ Sasuke membatin senang sambil menarik kecil sudut bibirnya ke atas –nyaris tak terlihat. Entah kenapa, ia merasa senang melihat guratan malu itu. Reaksi yang belum pernah dilihatnya dari gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Ah... kau uchiha itu ya?" Kakashi tiba-tiba menegurnya, pria itu mengamati sasuke dengan mata lelah dan mengantuk khasnya.

"Hn..." Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas bersama ekspresi wajahnya yang datar sebagai jawaban.

"Selamat bergabung," Kakashi membalas malas. Dia kembali melihat seluruh kelas, "Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya," lalu menatap ke jam, "wah, sepuluh menit lagi. Tak terasa ya hehe..." ujar Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum tak berdosa di balik maskernya. Semua murid dalam kelas langsung bersweatdrop ria melihat kelakuan guru mereka.

.

Istirahat terasa sungguh sulit untuk Hinata. Bukannya meingistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran dia malah terjebak di antara keramaian antah berantah yang terjadi di kelasnya. Gadis itu meracau kesal karna kesulitan keluar dari manusia-manusia bernama perempuan #loh dia apa dong?# yang jadi momok utama pembuat sesak kelasnya. Kelas sekaligus kamar tidurnya yang kesekian.

"Hu... ah... hu... ah," Hinata menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang mengalami sekarat oksigen setelah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya. Sedang sasuke? Jangan ditanya, si titik magnet yang menarik perhatian para perempuan itu sedang memasang deathglare mematikan, terlebih pada kedua gadis yang memeluk kedua lengannya dengan erat tanpa tahu permisi.

"Kamu Uchiha Sasuke ya? Kenalkan aku Shion. Kelas kita sebelahan loh!" Si pirang yang mengampit lengannya manja berujar.

"Hey shion minggir kau!" sentak seorang perempuan pirang lainnya yang menarik gadis bersurai pirang itu dalam satu gerakan. Kuat. Mengganti posisinya sebagai pemeluk lengan kiri sasuke. "Kau juga Haruno. Lepaskan lengan kanan sasuke," teriaknya lagi.

"Enak saja.." keduanya saling beradu deathglare. Sedang gadis-gadis lain sibuk ber-KYAAA-KYAAA melihat ketampanan si bungsu uchiha yang murid baru.

Hinata yang sudah selamat sehat wal'afiat di luar kelas merogoh saku roknya mencari sebuah kertas. Tapi yang ia dapat hanya note kecil. Yang dicarinya tidak ketemu. Ia kesal.

_Bagaimana mau berkeliling?_ Batinnya merana. Sang penunjuk jalan alias peta, menghilang dari sakunya –ketinggalan di rumah sebenarnya. Hinata menghela napasnya, jujur, di sekolah besarnya itu, ia sedikit takut tersesat seperti anak hilang. Kalau di luar masih mending ada pok polisi, kalau di sekolah, Hinata kan malu harus bertanya pada siapa...

Puk!

Tepukan lembut di atas kepalanya. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki tampan yang mungkin pujaan sekolah. Dan mungkin peringkatnya menurun karana keberadaan si Sasuke Uchih di kelasnya.

"Hai!" pemudai itu menyapanya ramah, "kenapa kelihatannya bingung?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

Hinata menunduk malu-malu. Dia memang bingung. Bingung mau kemana, bingung harus bagaimana, dan bingung karena tidak mengenal laki-laki dihadapannya yang terlihat amat mengenalnya, terlihat jelas dari gaya bicara yang halus dan hangat itu.

"Hmm, A-aku mau jalan-jalan," jawab Hinata terbata. Laki-laki di depannya itu tersenyum lembut melihat wajah polos hinata yang seperti anak kecil tersesat.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Laki-laki itu menautkan jemarinya pada jemari tangan Hinata yang mungil.

_Blush_...

Pipi Hinata merona, malu.

Entah kenapa Hinata tak mampu menolak kehangatan yang ditawarkan dari tangan besar laki-laki itu.

Di lain sisi, laki-laki itu membatin nyeri menyadari sikap sang kekasih hati, _Seminggu sudah kita pacaran Hinata..._

Hinata masih diam di tempatnya, entah kenapa ia sedikit ragu-ragu. Laki-laki itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat dengan sayang, dia mengusap surai indigo Hinata yang lembut bak sutera. Ah, lagi-lagi Hinata blushing, lebih merah tentunya. Alhasil, mata lavendernya tak kuat berlama-lama menatap mata kelam itu. Jadilah ia memilih membuang mukanya ke arah lain.  
deg!

Sasuke. Matanya malah mengarah ke arah murid baru itu.

Pemuda itu tengah menatap kebersamaan Hinata dan laki-laki di hadapannya dengan sorot dingin dan menusuk.

Lama Hinata mengamati Sasuke sambil memasang raut bingung. _Kenapa dia menatapku begitu dingin? Apa salahku?_batinnya.

Laki-laki di depan Hinta mengernyit, sadar gadis yang digandengnya menatap ke arah lain. Dia ikut menoleh ke arah yang dilihat oleh gadisnya karena penasaran juga apa yang dilihat sang kekasih. 

Oh, " –Sasuke! Ehey, _baka otoutou_!" itu adiknya yang sedang diserbu fans mendadak.

Sasuke _sweetdrop_ pada sapaan kakak jeniusnya itu. Kesal, karena peringatan yang ia berikan ternyata sia-sia. Suara lelaki itu sukses menggema di lorong kelas dan di ruangan kelas hinata.

Hening.

Dan jadilah semua tatapan mengarah pada sumber suara. Timbul malapetaka yang tidak diinginkan. Pertama, idola sekolah, senior tingkat tiga, sedang berkeliaran tanpa ada fans yang sadar. Kedua, dia punya ADIK!

"KYAAAA! ITACHI-SENPAI!"

"KYAA! ITACHI-SENPAI SAMA SASUKE-KUN KAKAK-ADIKK!" 

"KYAAAA! PRINCE-SIBLING!" 

dan kyaa-kyaa lainnya. 

Itachi menghela napas berat. Sadar akan kebodohannya. Akibatnya ia harus ikut dikerubuni fans dari lorong kelas dan sebagian dari kelas Hinata.

Omong-omong soal Hinata, pegangan Itachi lepas karena direbut secara paksa. Kehangatannya langsung hilang seketika. Tapi apa daya gadis itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Entah kenapa rasanya tidak rela. Hinata memutuskan berjalan sambil sesekali menunduk dan menghela napas. 

"Jadi yang semeja denganku bernama Sasuke. Marganya Uchiha, punya kakak yang benar-benar mirip, namanya Itachi. Yang membedakan itu gaya rambutnya. Yang satu pantat ayam yang satu lagi ekor kuda dan punya kerutan. Ops." Hinata sibuk menggambar chibi kedua uchiha itu di dalam note kecilnya sambil berceloteh ria. 

"Dan lagi, sikapnya beda jauuuh!" ujar Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mengingat pertemuannya dengan si adik dan gandengan hangat si kakak.

Ah, kenapa ia harus ingat sih!

Tenggelam dalam kegiatannya menggambar dua chibi Uchiha itu, Hinata baru sadar kalau dia sudah melangkah jauh meninggalkan kelas. Tempat dimana dia berhenti sekarang ini cukup membuatnya panik. Ia tidak tahu menahu tempat ini. Hinata menoleh kiri kanan. Tak ada siapapun. Hanya ada pohon-pohon besar. Salah satu pohon itu akhirnya tertunjuk untuk menjadi tempat ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Tanpa tidur. Hanya menyender.

"Di-dimana ini?" Raut wajahnya ketakutan. Hinata bangkit dari posisi duduknya nekat dan berjalan menjauhi taman itu.  
Tapi yang ada ia semakin jauh kedalam. Makin tersesat. Kepanikannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia merasa selalu melewati tempat yang sama berkali-kali. Ingin menangis rasanya.

Dug!

"AH –Itt -ittai..." Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu menggumam sakit. Hinata mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dirasa menabrak sesuatu. Matanya terperanjat waktu membuka.

"Hey! Apa itu sakit?" Seorang pemuda berdiri di depannya. Hinta membelalak.

Di sisi lain, entah kenapa pemuda itu takut melihat gadis dihadapannya menangis tiba-tiba karena melihat dirinya.

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Seperti anak kecil, Hinata menggeleng cepat, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia menghambur memeluk orang di depannya.

"–apa yang..?" kaget si pemuda. Tapi kata-katanya putus.

Hangat. Pelukan yang benar-benar nyaman. Seperti puzzle yang baru disatukan, benar-bena r cocok dan pas. Orang itu menyerah, membiarkan Hinata memeluknya dan perlahan kedua tangannya membalas pelukan itu.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia memeluk seorang gadis. Biasanya hanya dipeluk tanpa membalas. "Pelajaran sudah dimulai 10 menit yang lalu," ujarnya kalem. 

"A –aku, aku lupa jalan menuju kelas... denahnya tertinggal..."

Orang yang dipeluknya itu mengernyit, _Denah?_ batinnya. "Hei... kau kan,"

**-To Be Continued-**

Cliffhanger~ cliffhanger~ :D Gomen kalau masih ada kesalahan dalam EYD dan ketikan, aku masih tahap belajar, mohon bantuannya dari semau!

Dan, terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, me-review, fav, dan follow-nya, Minna-san!

Sampai ketemu di chapter tiga! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Si Putri Pelupa"**

**Warning: AU, Misstypo(s), OOC, dll.**

**Main Character: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

**'Chapter 3: Sekarang Aku Tahu'**

**.**

* * *

Pemuda itu mencoba meresapi kalimat gadis yang mulai tenang dalam dekapannya. _'Denah?_ _Yang benar saja_! _apa sekolah ini begitu besar sampai dia tersesat? Aku saja langsung mengetahuinya sampai pelosok. dasar aneh!'_ batinnya bingung.

Apalagi ketika mengingat banyaknya catatan berisi kegiatan-kegiatan yang harus dilakukan gadis itu di meja kelasnya, dapat dipastikan ia sudah cukup lama mendiami sekolah itu. '_Tapi kenapa..?'_ pikiran itu memenuhi rongga otaknya. Akhirnya otak uchihanya itu menarik satu kesimpulan.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, _'dia pelupa.'_

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau memelukku?" tanyanya dingin. Hinata buru-buru melepas pelukannya, tak ayal pipi tembemnya yang menggemaskan itu merona malu.

Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu senang melihat Hinata merona di depannya.

Sadar, Hinata langsung melangkahkan kakinya, ingin segera beranjak dari sana. Malu. Tapi setelah membungkuk terimakasih tentu saja.

Tapi satu tangan kekar menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa kau tahu jalannya?" Pertanyaan lain diajukan. Hinata diam.

Mata onyx itu menatapnya bosan, "Temani aku. lagipula pelajaran Anko-sensei sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Kudengar dia guru yang lumayan sadis..."

"Apa itu benar?"

Pertanyaan lain dari Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata diam. Gadis manis itu mencoba mengingat guru yang dimaksud. Nihil. Ia lupa. Lagi dan lagi.

Melihat gelagat Hinata, Pemuda itu menyeringai. Dia tahu tebakannya benar.

"Mu –mungkin." Jawab Hinata gugup. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Mungkin?" ulang Sasuke, pemuda itu mengernyit. Helaan nafas lalu keluar, "Sudahlah. membolos tidak masalah bukan?" dengan santai ia menarik gadis itu agar mengikuti langkahnya. Tapi gadis itu bergeming.

"Jika kau mau akan ku antar ke kelas," tandas Sasuke.

Mau tidak mau gadis itu mengikutinya. Masih dalam rona malu yang makin menjadi. Sedang pemuda itu menyeringai menang.

Di bawah pohon. Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya pada pohon. Bersidekap sambil memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tidur. Tidak jauh darinya, Hinata memilih duduk diam di sampingnya, agak memberi jarak sambil meneliti catatan kecilnya.

Deg!

'Yang ekor kuda. Yang tangannya hangat. Yang tadi dikerubuni banyak gadis, itu kekasihku!'

Kalimat di catatan kecilnya itu membuat matanya membulat lucu.

Lalu, di bawah ada keterangan lain. Sasuke Uchiha, adiknya.

"E –eto... A –apa ka –kau adik Uchiha Itachi?" tanyanya hati-hati. Hinata takut. Taku t salah.

"Hn."

"Berarti kau Uchiha Sasuke ya?"

Bodoh. Pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh. Tapi daripada salah, Hinata lebih baik memastikan.

"Hn."

"Tadi kau yang duduk di sebelahku bukan?"

"Hn." Suaranya mulai terdengar tidak sabar.

Hinata kemabali melihat catatannya. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya, "Kau anak baru ya? di daftar nama temanku. Tak ada namamu..Huaa!"

Tangan Sasuke kembali menariknya.

"Bisa kau diam? aku sedang mencoba tidur "

_Blush._

Rona itu muncul lagi. Mengingat posisi wajahnya kini menubruk dada bidang sasuke akibat tarikan Sasuke tadi.

Si bungsu Uchiha itu dengan tangan kanannya menutup jalan Hinata untuk bangun. Hinata bisa merasakan degup jantung yang sedikit cepat dan rasa panas bisa dirasakannya menjalar di pipi bulatnya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa-bisanya melakukan hal yang tak pernah terbesit bahkan terbayang pun tidak dalam benaknya. Alami. Entah kenapa. Setelah sekian menit. Hinata memberontak.

"Uchi –Uuchiha-san... to –tolong, bi –bisa le –lepaskan... tanganmu?"

"Diamlah, kau terlalu banyak bertanya. " ketusnya. Hinata mengangguk, menggelit ik halus dada bidang sasuke akibat gerakan kepalanya. Sasuke melepas dekapannya. Matanya tetap terpejam sedari tadi. Hinata beringsut menjauh, kembali keposisinya. Kurang lebih satu meter dari Sasuke. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Sasuke melihat itu. _'Menggemaskan' _batinnya.

Angin semilir memainkan helaian rambut keduanya. kalau yang satu tidur dengan nyamannya. Yang satu lagi sungguh tidak enak. Berkali-kali hinata memiringkan tubuhnya dalam posisi agak menyender. lehernya serasa pegal luar biasa karena ditekuk ke samping.

Mata kelam itu perlahan terbuka. Menatap langit seolah mengadu warna dan menantang. Bel. Satu jam pelajaran lewat sudah. Ia menoleh ke samping mendapati Hinata tengah terlelap menghadapkan wajahnya ke arahnya.

"Cantik..." tanpa sadar mulutnya berucap spontan.

Ah, kalau seorang Sasuke bilang cantik. Artinya sangat cantik. Maklum tipe yang tidak suka memuji. Mata kelamnya menelusuri setiap inci wajah yang terlihat sangat mulus itu. Rambut, mata, hidung, bibir, pipi. Semua sempurna tanpa cela.

Kasihan melihat posisi gadis itu. Sasuke berinisiatif memberikan sandaran yang lebih baik. Bahunya. Hinata menggeliat, nampak menikmati posisi barunya.

_'membolos 2 jam tidak masalah kan..._' batinnya.

Sasuke melirik note kecil disamping gadis itu. Entah kenapa ia sangat penasaran pada isinya. Perlahan ia mengambil benda berukuran 10x12 cm berwarna purple soft dengan kanji bertuliskan Hyuuga Hinata dibagian sampulnya.

Halaman pertama dan kedua berisi nama keluarga beserta gambar chibinya yang menurut Sasuke lumayan bagus. Halaman ketiga berisi alamat rumahnya yang amat mendetail. Juga deskripsi bentuk, gaya, dan warna rumahnya. Halaman keempat, lima, enam berisi nama-nama orang terdekat. Teman, sampai tetangga. Tanpa disertai chibi-chibinya.  
Halaman 7 sampai 21 berisi kegiatan yang baru dan sudah ia kerjakan. _'Apa dimejanya belum cukup' _batin Sasuke lagi.

Dan sasuke mengakui ternyata gadis itu cukup aktif dibidang kesenian. Melihat jadwal lomba dan kegiatan ekskul menggambar animasi yang cukup banyak.  
Di halaman selanjutnya ia cukup terkejut, ada gambar dirinya dan Itachi dengan ekspresi yang jauh beda. Itachi tampak menggemaskan dengan senyum dan kerutan. Sedang Sasuke, cemberut, mengesalkan dan menjengkelkan. Tapi tetap lucu. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tertera di wajah tampannya. Hatinya menghangat membaca untaian kata yang lama dan baru dari tinta pulpen di sana.

'Dia beda jauh! Nyebelin, ngejudge seenaknya. Dingin. Keliatan gak ramah sama perempuan.'

Tapi ada tinta baru yang tertulis

'Tapi dia baik.' Satu kalimat terakhir. Dengan emot titik dua plus kurung tutup.

Di halaman selanjutnya kosong. Sasuke menutup note itu dan mengembalikannya ketempat semula. Enggan rasanya ia membangunkan gadis yang nampak kelelahan itu. Tanpa sadar sasuke kembali memasuki alam tidurnya dengan bersandar di kepala gadis itu.  
Tanpa diketahui Sasuke. Di salah satu kertas yang terselip di antara helaian kertas putih tertera tulisan yang akan membuat siapapun iba membacanya...

Kriiiing..

Jam kedua membolos berakhir. Hinata yang pertama kali bangun.

"–AAA!"

Mendengar teriakan Hinata tiba-tiba, sasuke terjaga sepenuhnya. Alisnya tertaut. Terutama ketika melihat aura ketakutan dan kecemasan menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, sasuke sedang nyaman-nyamannya tidur ditemani aroma lembut dan manis yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

"Ka –kau, si –siapa?!"

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. _'Pantas saja ia menuliskan segala sesuatu begitu mendetail. Ternyata memang ada yang salah pada indera pengingatnya. kasihan. Tapi separah itukah?'_ batinnya.

Ia mendengus sebal. Beruntung note kecil itu tak ikut terbawa Hinata yang semakin menjaga jarak. Sasuke membuka halaman yang berisi gambar dirinya dan mendorong note itu. Rumput yang terpotong rapi sukses menyampaikannya pada hinata yang sedang memeluk lututnya sebagai suatu penjagaan.

Takut-takut, Hinata mengambil note itu. Dibacanya baik-baik semua yang ada di sana.

"Eh? Ka –kau teman semejaku?" tanya Hinata pelan melihat deskripsi mengenai 'biodata' sasuke.

"Hn"

"Ka-kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata, kembali dilanda kecemasan melihat sasuke yang beranjak dari posisinya. Berjalan mendahului Hinata sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana seragam.

"Pulang."

"Bo –boleh aku i –ikut ?"

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang. Ingin rasanya dia mencubit pipi Hinata yang sedang malu-malu sambil menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada.

"Terserah," balas Sasuke. Melirik Hinata sebentar dan kembali berjalan ke gedung sekolah.

Hinata berlari-lari kecil mengikuti sasuke dari belakang.

* * *

Waktu mereka datang, kelas sudah sepi, hanya ada mereka, Hinata dan Sasuke. Sasuke segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan santai ke arah luar.

"Uchiha-san!"

"Hn."

"Bo –boleh tunggu aku? Aku mau mencatat yang ada dipapan tulis."

"Hn."

"Ka –kau mau kemana?"

Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu, menengok ke arah Hinata, "Nanti aku kembali," ujarnya.

"Ba –baiklaah..." jawab Hinata mengecilkan suaranya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat takut berada jauh sedikit saja dari Sasuke. Ada sorot kecemasan di mata lavendernya

"Hanya sebentar," tandasnya. Mengetahui raut wajah yang dipasang hinata.

Hinata mengangguk lemah dan mulai mencatat sisa-sisa materi yang ada di papan tulis.

Sepeninggalan sasuke, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang mengintai dirinya. Hinata buru-buru menuliskan kata demi kata sebagai salinannya.

Ia yakin ada orang yang sedang mengamati dirinya. Hinata tak urung sesekali berhenti menulis demi menoleh ke arah pintu berharap Sasuke datang.

Tap tap tap

"U-uchiha san?"

Tap tap

Langkah itu makin kedengaran mendekati pintu kelasnya.

"Sa –sasuke?"

Tap

Langkah itu berhenti.

Hinata merasakan keringatnya mengalir deras dengan jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"Sasuke, apa itu kau?" tanyanya takut-takut. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Hinata merasa hawa tidak menyenangkan. Ia memutuskan membereskan bukunya. Biarlah. Ia memilih jalan aman.

Baru saja hendak memasukan buku kedalam tas. Sebuah tangan menghentikan kegiatannya. Hinata membelalakan matanya ketakutan.

"Si –siapa ka –kau?"

"Kekasihmu."

Glek

Entah kenapa Hinata tidak yakin.

"Kuantar kau pulang hime," suara lembut itu terdengar mengalun, kata-kata yang seolah menyihir hinata.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya kaku, "Ta –tapi..."

"Cepatlah."

"I –iya,"

* * *

"Hinata?" Sasuke menoleh kesana kemari begitu masuk ke dalam kelas.

Huh, seandainya tadi ia tidak terjebak dikerubunan para senior yang sedang ada kegiatan dan menahan kepergiannya. Sasuke tak akan mengulur waktu hanya untuk ke toilet.

Ia mengernyit. _'Kemana dia? pulangkah? bodoh!_' batin Sasuke merutuki kebaikan yang sungguh baru pertama kali ia tunjukkan pada seorang gadis.

_'Merepotkan.'_

Baru saja hendak keluar, Sasuke menemukan note kecil yang tak asing lagi untuknya.

Perlahan ada firasat buruk mendatanginya. Tapi Sasuke berusaha keras menyingkirkan firasat itu.

_'Dia pulang dengan siapa? _Baka aniki_ kan sudah pulang daritadi...'_

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Si Putri Pelupa"**

**Warning: AU, Misstypo(s), OOC, dll.**

**Main Character: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

**-Chapter 4: Protect-**

**.**

**.**

Lorong sekolah sepi. Tidak ada orang. Hanya suara derap langkah kaki dua pasang manusia yang membelah sunyi.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Rasanya takut. Jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti marathon semenjak tadi. Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam. Dia takut, dia tidak kenal orang yang sedang manriknya ini dan tidak –dia tidak familiar dengan sentuhan ini. Rasanya benar-benar asing... tapi nyalinya terlalu kecil untuk melawan dan kabur.

Apalagi dengan posisi fisik yang lebih kecil dari pemuda di depannya itu. Kalau dia melawan itu terlalu beresiko. Belum lagi, sebelah tanganya digenggam erat oleh tangan besar itu. Terlalu erat. Rasanya sampai nyeri.

'_Siapa dia?' _dan batinnya tidak berhenti menyeru-nyerukan pertanyaan itu tanpa dapat jawaban.

Laki-laki di depannya itu terus berjalan. Entah kemana, tidak ada sua di anatar mereka. Cuma suara derap kaki yang melangkah makin jauh. Hinata tahu otaknya terus-terusan meraungkan tanda peringatan.

Tapi sekali lagi apa dayanyaa? Dia tidak punya pilihan.

'_Tolong... siapapun...'_  
.

.

"Cih, kemana dia?" Sasuke mendecak kesal. Lagi, ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Hinata ketika melongok ke salah satu ruangan yang dilewatinya.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sudah mengelilingi gedung sekolahnya hanya untuk menemukan teman sekelasnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang waktu ditinggal ke kmar mandi. Dia sudah naik turun tangga, melongok ke tiap ruanga yang terbuka, bahkan sampai kembali ke tempat awal. Berharap Hinata tiba-tba muncul disana.

Tapi hasilnya nihil. Dan Sasuke mulai kelelahan.

Bayangkan, sekolah ini dibagi lima bagian. Dua gedung kelas, satu gedung ekskul, satu gedung olahraga, serta satu gedung yang khusus menampung guru, administrasi, uks, dan perpustakaan. Dan dari lima bagian itu, Sasuke sudah menghabiskan tenaganya untuk mencari di bagian kelas dan gedung tambahan tempat para guru dan lain-lainnya itu. Sebagai orang normal, wajar, dia lelah.

"Sial," gumamnya kesal. Dia berjalan keluar ke lapangan kosong.

Pemuda itu mendengus sekali. Dia harusnya tidak melakukan ini –mencari Hinata, memang apa pentingnya gadis itu untuknya? Dibilang teman juga bukan. Mereka baru kenal sehari dan tidak sengaja tadi ia memeluknya. Cuma itu. Tidak ada kejelasan lebih.

Pikirannya jelas-jelas menolak mentah-mentah apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Secara logika, ini tidak masuk akal untuknya. Namun hatinya memberontak, dan Sasuke malah mengikuti sisi yang jarang didengarnya itu.

Entah ada rasa ingin melindungi dan mengetahui apapun yang terjadi pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya tak sampai satu hari itu.

_'Kemana dan dengan siapa. Kenapa note-nya tertinggal segala... Apa dia ingat siapa yang bersamanya? Semua siswa sudah pulang kecuali senior tingkat 3. Lagipula, yang dikenal anak itu hanya _baka aniki_ yang di tingkat 3, kan?'_ batin Sasuke gemas. Menyatukan tiap mozaik kedalam satu rangkuman pertanyaan yang membuatnya makin khawati.

Dengan sekali baca tadi, otak briliannya hanya menangkap satu nama di bagian senior tingkat 3 dalam note Hinata. Dan itu Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya. Sasuke menggerutu kesal, "Cih, dasar bodoh."

Dia mengambil note Hinata. Berniat membuka buku mungil itu sekali lagi untuk memastikan kemapuan otaknya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu diragukan.

"KYAAA!" –baru saja mau membuka halaman pertama. Suara teriakan itu membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

Suara itu familiar di telinganya. Suara yang menyambutnya waktu bangun tidur tadi. Suara Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh, telinganya langsung mencari darimana sumber suara itu berasal. Dan, _gotcha_, gedung olahraga.

Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu langsung berlari ke arah teriakan Hinata.

'_Sial!_' batinnya merutuk khawatir. Langkah kakinya dipacu secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

Laki-laki itu mengimpitnya. Hinata menahan nafas takut, gerakannya diblok. Dia tidak bisa kabur!

"Apa kau tak mau bersama kekasihmu hime?" suara baritone itu menyengatnya. Jantungnya serasa dipacu bekerja lebih cepat. Apalagi ketika senyum itu muncul. Seram... keringat dingin ikut membashi dahi mulusnya.

"Ka –kau, ka –u si –siapa?! A –a –ku a –aku tak percaya ka –kau ke –kasihku..." Hinata berusaha membela diri, dia mencoba mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Kau jahat hime! Bahkan kau tak mengenali kekasihmu sendiri!" raut wajah santai yang tadi ada dalam wajah laki-laki itu berubah menyeramkan. Hinata menahan nafasnya. Hinata berusaha keras melepaskan lingkaran lengan kekar pada perutnya yang memaksanya untuk terus menempel pada tubuh pemuda itu

"Lepaskan! Tolong!" mohonnya ketakutan.

Tapi pemuda itu makin mengapitnya. Hinata berada di antara dinding dan pemuda itu, "Tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarmu Hime. Gedung ini terlalu jauh..." bisiknya tepat ditelinga Hinata yang sukses membuat si gadis merinding karenanya.

Jarak mereka makin mendekat. Hinata makin ketakutan.

"KYAA!" –dan dia memilih berteriak. Situasinya benar-benar tidak menguntungkan dan dia benar-beanr ketakutan!  
**  
BRAK! **

Pintu dua daun itu terbuka paksa karena tendangan. Sosok Sasuke muncul dengan wajah geram.

"U –uchiha-san?!" seru Hinata kaget sekaligus bersyukur. Ketakutannya perlahan hilang melihat orang yang ia kenal datang menolongnya.

Sasuke maju mendekat, "Cih! Ternyata kau Naruto," ujarny dingin begitu bisa melihat jelas sosok laki-laki yang _menculik_ Hinata, "cepat lepaskan gadis itu!" serunya penuh otoritas.

Seringai licik bermain di bibir Naruto begitu melihat Sasuke, "Wah wa, ada pahlawan uchiha ternyata. Bahkan kau tak memanggilku senpai, lupa?" balas Naruto setengah mengejek. Dia melepas pelukannya dan beralih menghadap Sasuke. Menatap pemuda itu tajam dengan sorot meremehkan.

"Tidak kusangka kau pindah kesini Uchiha. Kenapa pindah? Rindu padaku rupanya?" Naruto berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Melihat lebih jelas sosok adik kelasnya itu.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih dengan kasarnya.

Naruto merubah rautnya jadi serius, "Kau dulu boleh menang Uchiha! Tapi itu karna kau dapat bantuan dari si bocah merah itu dan berhasil melemparku kesini. Tapi sekarang, kau sendirian..." katanya sambil menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi sebuah seringaian.

Sasuke menggeram. Sungguh, ia ingin menonjok laki-laki yang sempat menjadi senpai terdekatnya di klub judo di sekolah yang dulu.

"Maju kau Uchiha!" seru Naruto menantang. Pemuda itu langsung maju menerjang Sasuke.

Si Uchiha bungsu itu tidak tinggal diam, dia ikut maju dan menyerang Naruto. Perkelahian terjadi dengan Hinata meringkuk takut dekat dinding melihat adu otot antara dua orang itu.

**Bagh! Bugh! Bagh!**

Setelah bertukar tonjokan dan tendangan berkali-kali, keduanya babak belur. Mereka bergerak menjauh untuk mengumpulkan tenaga. Dan dilihat dari keadaan, jujur keadaan Sasuke lebih parah.

Naruto tersenyum meremahkan, "Kemajuan rupanya!"

"Cih," Sasuke yang dikomentari seperti itu meludah ke lantai sekaligus membuang darah yang mengalir dari mulut dan sudut bibirnya akibat pukulan keras pada perut dan wajahnya.

Hinata makin merengut di belakang sambil menangisi apa yang ia lihat. Belum lagi ia masih gemetar atas perlakuan kasar Naruto tadi. Belum selesai Hinata kembali dari ketakutannya, dua orang itu kembali bertarung.

Sasuke menyerang Naruto, dan sebaliknya.

Naruto melayangkan tonjokan ke arahnya. Tepat waktu, Sasuke berhasil membaca pergerakan Naruto. Ia langsung melayangkan tinju tepat pada ulu hati senpai-nya itu.

**Bugh!**

Meski tak terlalu kuat, namun sukses membuat Naruto terpental beberapa senti dengan mata melotot dan wajah kesakitan luar biasa.

"Kau..." geram Naruto emosi sambil memgangi bagian tubuh yang baru ditonjok Sasuke.

Gantian, Sasuke yang tersenyum menang. "Sepertinya kau harus pindah lagi Uzumaki Naruto –senpai!" ujarnya menghina. Terang-terangan meledek Naruto yang menatap marah ke arahnya.

Naruto menggeram kesal, tubuhnya merosot melawan nyeri yang menyerang tubuhnya. Sambil menonjok-nonjok lantai tempat ia terduduk lemas pemuda berambut pirang itu memegangi perutnya. Ia menatap Sasuke dan Hinata yang keluar ruangan dengan Hinata yang memapah lengan kekar Sasuke pada bahunya yang mungil

"Sial!" Naruto memuntahkan darah yang memaksa keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Hinata..." seringainya muncul kepermukaan. "Kau akan jadi milikku..."

.

.

.

"U –Uchi –ha-sa –"

"Sasuke."

"E –eh?"

"Cukup Sasuke"

"I –iya..." Hinata menunduk malu.

Sasuke mengamati perubahan warna pada pipi menggemaskan Hinata.

'_Ah. kenapa dia manis sekali !_' batin Sasuke. 

"K –kau ke sini naik a –apa U –tidak ma –maksudku Sasuke?" tanya Hinata gugup, pelan-pelan gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunjuk mobil BMW keluaran terbaru dengan gerakan kecil pada dagunya dan ekspresi datar yang khas. Hinata mengangguk cepat. Ia segera membantu Sasuke berjalan menuju mobil itu. Begitu sampai di dekat mobil, Hinata kembali melihat Sasuke.

"Ka –kau bisa mengemudi Sa –Sasuke-san?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Sasuke meilirik gadis itu, "Kau tak lihat kondisiku?" ujarnya ketus.

Tapi begitu sadar pada ucapannya, selintas pikiran langsung lewat di kepalanya. Kalau sekarang dia tidak bisa menyetir, siapa yang akan membawanya dan mobil tersayanganya ini pulang? Masa iya dia harus menelpon kakak menyebalkannya (baca: Itachi) itu untuk menjemput?

"Bi –biar a –aku saja..." ucap Hinata mantap walau suaranya terputus-putus.

Kini, ganti Sasuke yang malah khawatir. Ragu. Memang Hinata bisa mengemudi? Uh, Sasuke malah khawatir kalau-kalau malah keselamatan dirinya yang akan semakin parah dan mobil kesayangannya juga akan kena imbas. Hinata saja langsung lupa namanya setelah bangun tidur. Tidak salahkan dia paranoid kalau gadis itu juga lupa cara menyetir mobil?

Sasuke berpikir sebentar, balas memandang Hinata. Ada binar yakin di mata pucat keunguan itu. Baiklah, akhirnya dia sampai pada sebuah keputusan. Sekalian juga mengtahui sejuh mana kemampuan gadis itu.

"Jangan sampai lecet, Hyuuga!" tegurnya agak tidak rela. 

Hinata yang dapat persetujuan itu tersenyum manis, "Ku jamin..." jawabnya.

Sasuke menarik kecil sudut bibirnya. Dikeluarkannya kunci mobil dari saku celana dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata. Gadis itu langsung mengambil kunci yang disodorkan pemuda tampan itu.

Setelah membantu Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil di bagian penumpang. Ia mengitari mobil dan masuk ke tempat pengemudi. Di belakang kemudi, Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. Jujur, itu membuat Sasuke was-was. Namun sekarang, ia juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak, tubuhnya benar-benar serasa remuk.

'_Here we go..._' ujar Hinata dalam hati. Gugup, Hinata memasukkan kunci. Menarik perseneling dan menginjak gas. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih tegak. Kalau saja gusinya sedang tidak nyeri, ingin sekali Sasuke tertawa melihat ekspresi tegang Hinata. Well, walaupun rasa tegang tidak bisa ia pungkiri.

Namun setelah meninggalkan pelataran parkir sekolah. Hinata dapat menguasai tubuhnya. Mobil berjalan dengan normal dan tanpa tersendat.  
Sasuke mau tak mau cukup kagum melihat betapa lihainya Hinata mengendarai mobilnya. Meliuk-liuk di tengah keramaian jalan melewati mobil-mobil lain pada jam pulang kerja. 

'_Boleh juga,' _batinnya memuji gadis itu. Setitik lagi rasa ketertarikan muncul dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Mobil berbelok ke kiri dan kanan, melewati jalan yang akhirnya familiar untuk Sasuke. Jalan yang akan membawa mereka ke –

" –rumah sakit? Putar! Kita kerumahku! Aku benci rumah sakit!" ucapnya cepat pada Hinata dengan wajah berubah serius. 

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang babak belu lalu berkata, "Tapi harus kerumah sakit bukan?" tanyanya lalu diam. Ajaib. Kenapa dia bisa ingat jalan ke ruamh sakit?

Sasuke-pun berpikiran hal yang sama. Membuat mereka sama-sama diam dan membisu untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya, getaran ponsel Hinata menyadarkan gadis itu.

Sebuah telpon masuk. Sasuke mengintip sedikit nama yang tertera di layar

**Neji-nii-san**

'_Neji? Nii-san? Kakaknya?' _batin Sasuke, sepercik api penasaran kembali tersulut. Dia ingat isi note hinata, dan seingatnya, tidak ada chibi berbentuk laki-laki di halaman bagian keluarga. Seingatnya, Hinata punya dua orang saudara yang dua-duanya, perempuan. Dan dua-duanya tomboi.

Sedang Hinata, gadis itu menatap layar ponselnya sebentar. Diam beberapa lama selagi menunggu lampu merah yang belum berubah hijau. Setelah berhasil mengingat sosok si penelpon –walau samar –Hinata langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ha –halo, Neji-nii?" sapa Hinata dengan senyum manis. Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari senyum itu.

"_Hinata? Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini. Alamat rumah sudah kau catatkan? Jujur aku khawatir, tapi aku ada urusan mendesak. Kalau ada apa-apa telpon aku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf untuk hari ini," _si penelpon di seberang sana berujar cepat. Suaranya dalam dan stabil.

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit.

Hinata di sampingnya mangangguk mengerti, dia membalas, "_Hai, _Neji-nii-san, tidak apa-apa kok aku baik-baik saja."

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan."_ –dan sambungan telpon terputus. Hinata memasukan handphone itu ke saku roknya lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Sa –Sasuke-kun, jadi kita kemana?" tanyanya bingung ketika lampu sudah kembali hijau.

"Rumahku."

Sasuke menghela napas. Tidak biasanya dia mau mengulang apa yang diucapkannya.

Mengerti, Hinata mengangguk. "Ba –baiklah, tolong tun –jukkan ja –jalannya."

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil di garasi dan membawa Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Uchiha yang luar biasa besar. Hinata membantu Sasuke duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu.

"A –aku harus pu –pulang Sa –Sasuke-kun, eh –san," ucap Hinata mohon diri. Pipinya merona setelah sadar betapa akrabnya dia memanggil Sasuke sejak tadi.

Sasuke melirik Hinata sebentar. "Aku lebih suka memakai suffix kun," ujarnya datar. 

Pipi Hinata makin memerah. Gadis itu berdiri sambil menunduk malu, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang bersemu di pipinya.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab pada lukaku, Hyuuga." ujar Sasuke datar. Pemuda itu kembali memperhatikan luka dan memar yang bisa tertangkap matanya. Suaranya yang cukup keras di ruang tamu luas itu membuat beberapa maid yang sedang bekerja bisa mencuri dengar dan langsung melirik aneh ke arah Hinata.

Hinata sukses di buat malu di bawaha tatapan para maid itu. 

"Ba –baiklah... Sa –Sasuke-san," jawabnya menurut. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke. 

Ternyata, pemuda itu juga balas menatapnya, " –kun," koreksi Sasuke dengan mata memicing. 

Sekali lagi Hinata mengangguk dan menjawab, "Ii –iya Sasuke... –kun." 

Sedikit tarikan di ujung bibir Sasuke terbentuk waktu mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Ambilkan air hangat dan handuk!" perintah Sasuke. Seorang maid mengangguk patuh saat Sasuke dengan santainya menjentikan jari memanggil maid yang sedang mengelap rak tinggi dan besar berisi berbagai macam barang-barang antik. 

Tidak perlu waktu lama, setelah menghilang untuk mengambil permintaan Sasuke. Maid itu kembali dengan sebaskom kecil air hangat dan handuk kecil yang sudah terlipat. Langsung diserahkannya benda-benda pada itu sesuai perintah Sasuke yang sebatas gerakan dagu.

Hinata mengagguk paham dan tersenyum sopan pada maid itu. Dia mengompres lembut pipi Sasuke yang lebam-lebam, menyeka darah yang sudah mengering di sudut bibir, dan lagi membalut jemari tangan Sasuke yang memerah dengan handuk hangat. Selama itu pula Sasuke terus memperhatikan Hinata. Meneliti setiap detail wajahnya. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil saat poni gadis itu tersingkap.

Ada luka di sana, cukup panjang.

'_Apa penyebabnya?'_ batin Sasuke bertanya. Sebelah tangannya yang tak dibalut menyentuh luka itu pelan.

"A –ada a –apa Sa –Sasuke-kun?" 

"Dahimu kenapa?"

Ditanya begitu membuat gerakan tangan Hinata berhenti. Dia mencoba melihat luka yang dimaksud Sasuke. 

"Ah, aku tidak tahu, a –aku lupa." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis sampai sukses membuat Sasuke terpana.

"Hina-chan!" –sayang moment itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Suara bariton yang akrab ditelinga Sasuke itu langsung menghilangkan senyum di wajah Hinata karena gadis di depannya itu ikut menengok ke sumber suara.

Uchiha Itachi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Sasuke mendungus sedikit kesal melihat kemunculan kakaknya itu.

Sedang Hinata, ketika ia menoleh, yang didapatinya adalah sesosok pria yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja terlihat lebih dewasa. Hinata yang bingung dan lagi-lagi lupa akan siapa pria –Itachi –itu menatap Sasuke. Seolah meminta bantuan mengenai siapa orang itu. Sungguh kejadian di sekolah tadi membuatnya sedikit was was. 

Sasuke menatap datar gadis itu, "Dia uchiha itachi. Dia..." napasnya tercekat mendapati Hinata yang sudah ditarik Itachi menjauh. Kakaknya itu menggenggam Hinata posesif. 

"Dia milikku baka otoutou!" 

"Ck, aku tak tertarik!"

_Deg_

Perih. 

Hinata menatap Sasuke lurus tanpa ekspresi. Dia membeku. 

Itachi menatap adiknya itu tidak suka, katanya "Terserah, yang pasti kulihat kau menatapnya begitu intens. Dan aku tidak suka!" 

"Cih!"

Rasanya benar-benar sakit waktu mendapat ketidakpedulian dari sosok yang sudah menolongnya itu. Hinta pelan-pelan melepas genggaman tangan Itachi lalu berbalik pergi dengan hati kacau. 

"Hinata?" ujar Itachi agak kaget, apalagi ketika kekasihnya itu pergi menuju pintu keluar. "Hina-chan, kau mau kemana hime?" tanyanya sembari menyusul Hinata yang sudah keluar dari pintu berdaun dua mansion uchiha. 

BRAK

Pintu ditutup oleh kakaknya. Sasuke melempar handuk basah yang melingkari lengannya. Entah kenapa pemdangan tadi membuatnya kesal.

Ia kesal melihat Itachi dan Hinata. Lebih kesal lagi karena ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan hatinya. dan makin kesal lagi karena ia bisa-bisanya dibuat seperti ini oleh gadis yang baru ia kenal –mungkin. 

Bungsu di keluarga Uchiha itu melihat tangannya yang tadi menyentuh dahi Hinata. Luka itu... Sasuke merasa sesuatu yang terjadi dibalik luka di dahi Hinata itu berhubungan dengannya. 

Di luar mansion keluarga Uchiha. Hinata diam masih dengan hati yang tidak beraturan. Rasanya sakit waktu melihat sikap tak acuh Sasuke padanya. Padahal sebelumnya, pemuda itu babak belur karena menolongnya. Apa sih maunya? 

"Hime? Ayo kuantar pulang." Suara baritone yang ia kenal sebagai milik Itachi itu muncul dari belakang. Hinata menengok. Sebuah senyum tipis nan lembut menyambutnya. Pipinya merona melihat senyum itu.

"Te –terima kasih," jawabnya menunduk. Itachi barjalan mendekat lalu menggenggam tangan kecil Hinata.

Kehangatan dari tangan besar itachi membuat Hinata nyaman. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk sekali lagi. Lagipula ia tak tahu jalan pulang.

.

.

.

Tidak banyak percakapan dalam mobil yang dipakai Itachi untuk mengantarkan Hinata pulang. Paling laki-laki tampan itu hanya bertanya beberapa hal normal yang dijawab Hinata pelan dan malu-malu. Dan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Hinata dengan sabar. Pipi pucat gadis itu bersemu tipis sepenjang perjalanan.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar. _Mungkin ini rumahku_, pikir Hinata agak bingung. Tapi Itachi yang sudah berbaik hati menawarkan diri mengantarkannya pulang mengantarkannya sampai di sini. Jadi mungkin ini memang rumahnya.

"Hati-hati Hime," ucap Itachi lembut.

Hinata di sampingnya mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum. Itachi tertegun, ah... senyum itulah yang berhasil mencairkan hatinya dulu. Betapa ia sangat menyukai senyuman dan apapun yang ada pada gadis itu. Meski harus sering dibuat kecewa oleh Hinata, mengingat ia harus mengingatkan Hinata setiap harinya. Menegaskan bahwa ia kekasihnya dan Hinata adalah miliknya. Dan mereka pacaran.

Itachi tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencintai gadis ini.

"Hinata," panggil Itachi saat Hinata mau membuka pintu. Gadis itu menengok.

Cup!

Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya. Itachi mencuri kesempatan mengecup pipi lembut halus Hinata sekilas. 

"Aku mencintaimu Hime, sudah istirahat sana!"

Hinata masih diam terpaku sambil menangkup pipinya yang merah padam. 

"Kau mau lagi?" tanya Itachi iseng melihat reaksi itu. Hinata buru-buru menggeleng. Ia segera melompat turun dari mobil Itachi. Membungkuk sambil berterima kasih dan pergi memasuki mansionnya. Sedang itachi terkekeh pelan sambil menggeleng mengingat wajah Hinata tadi. 

.

.

. 

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang king sizenya. 

Drrt drrrt.. 

Suara getar handphone itu membuat kepalanya sedikit terangkat. Sasuke meraih tas gendong yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Berniat mengambil handphone yang memang ia tarh di dalam sana. Setelah dapat, pemuda itu langsung memasukan tangannya dalam tas dan menarik benda persegi panjang pertama yang di sentuh tangannya.

begitu benda dalam genggamannya itu sampai terlihat mata, dahi Sasuke langsung mengkerut. Matanya setengah melebar.

Note Hinata! 

_'Apa anak itu bisa mengenali orang-orang yang ditemuinya nanti di rumah?'_ batinnya bertanya-tanya bingung. Sasuke membolak-balik buku kecil dalam tangannya itu. _'ah! pasti ia ingat'_ pikirnya lagi tidak berusaha peduli. Dia sudah cukup kelelahan untuk hari ini.

Iseng, Sasuke membuka-buka lagi isinya kilat. Lagipula dia sudah pernah melihatnya.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba halam yang tadi dibuka-bukanya berhenti di satu halaman yang agak asing untuk Sasuke. Pemuda itu langsung membaca tulisan rapi di atas kertas.

7 tahun lalu.

Kecelakaan.

Peny akit hilang ingatan jangka pendek.

Tanggal kecelakaan.

Tanggal kecelakan di akahir halaman sukses membuatnya terbelalak jauh dari wajah datarnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Seketika Sasuke memegangi pelipisnya yang mendekati kulit kepala. Bukakankah tanggal itu dan kejadian waktu itu...

.

.

.

Sementara lain di kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata berdiri di depan pintu rumah tanpa bergerak.

Ia tiba-tiba ragu. "I –ini ru –rumah si –siapa?" tanyanya bingung sambil melihat rumah besar bergaya jepang kuno itu. Oh tidak, dia lagi-lagi lupa! Gadis itu cepat-cepat memeriksa sakunya, lalu tasnya, mencari sesosok kecil buku atau kertas yang bisa mengingatkannya dimana ia berada sekarang.

Tapi nihil. Hinata tidak menemukan apa-apa selain buku pelajarn dan handphone.

Hinata makin bingung, apa ini rumahnya? Masa iya rumahnya sebesar ini? Tapi tadi Itachi mengantarkannya ke sini...

Masih ragu, ia memencet bel yang ada di depan rumah lalu menunggu di depan pintu. Kalau ini rumahnya, pasti orang dari dalam rumah akan langsung menyuruhnya masuk kan?

Jantung Hinata berdegup tidak karuan. Khawatir dicampur takut jadi bumbu paling alami yang ikut mengocok-ngocok perutnya.

Suara derap langkah terdengar mendekat. Hinata merasa tubuhnya kini tegang. Dua tangannya ia taruh di depan dada. Hinata manrik nafasnya dalam-dalam, siap bertanya atau melangkah masuk –atau mungkin juga menanggung malu kalau sampai salah masuk rumah. Dan setelah agak lama menunggu, pintu geser itu terbuka.

Sosok manusia berambut panjang dengan senyum simple muncul di depannya. Raut orang itu tampak tenang begitu melihat Hinata.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata melihat mahluk di depannya itu takjub. Apalagi rambut eboni panjang yang terkesan halus waktu orang itu bergerak. Membingkai lembut wajah mulus dan kulit putih milik orang itu.

"No –no –nona cantik sekali!" –dan tanpa sadar kalimat itu tercetus dari mulut Hinata.

Begitu sadar akan ucapannya, Hinata langsung membungkam mulutnya.

Hening.

Senyum di wajah _nona cantik _itu menghilang.

"Aku _Ani-ue_(Kakak laki-laki)-mu Hinata."

.

.

.

**TBC** (Terlalu Berbelit Ceritanya -,-v)

A/N: Maaf atas segala ketidak jelasan di atas. Semoga gak bingung sama jalan ceritanya yang emang ngebinguuungin! Terimakasih untuk semua yang udah review, favorite dan follow cerita ini! Ditunggu review lainnya semua xD ayo review yang banyak biar makin semangat!


End file.
